


Sweet Dreams (are made of family)

by KatrinaCastillo



Series: Sweet Dreams in the Multiverse [1]
Category: WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Multiverse Twins, Peter Maximoff Truthers Unite, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Goes by Peter, Ralph Bohner? Don't know her, Sweet Dreams Intensifies, The X-Men Don't Deserve Peter Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Deserves a Family, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, WandaVision Finale Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaCastillo/pseuds/KatrinaCastillo
Summary: “I think I’m going to stick around for a while longer,” Peter said.Wanda stared at him in surprise. “But… don’t you want to go home?”“Do you want me to go?”“I just… I thought you’d like to get back to your family and friends.” Wanda shrugged, toying with her necklace, “I’m sure they’re missing you.”Peter snorted. “Doubtful."
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Pietro Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & X-Men Team
Series: Sweet Dreams in the Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205258
Comments: 31
Kudos: 410





	Sweet Dreams (are made of family)

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on House of M, or the next installment of The Adventures of Uncle P, but I needed to get this one-shot out of my head. It's really short, but it's fluffy. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

The Vision-Maximoff family stood in the center of the town square, surrounded on all sides by SWORD agents, Agatha, and the White Vision. There was barely a moment of hesitation before the agents opened fire on them, Agatha sending a spell at the family a split second after, and the White Vision firing a laser beam at them.

Everything slowed down, the bullets barely leaving the barrels of the guns. White Vision’s laser had only just finished powering up, and Agatha’s magic had barely moved.

Peter Maximoff strode into the square, no longer wearing the smurf garb Agatha had given him. Shortly after Monica freed him from the witch's control, Peter changed into a band t-shirt and his usual pants, along with a pair of goggles he swiped from a store to protect his eyes. He lamented the loss of his signature silver jacket, but the black leather jacket would have to do for now.

_Sweet Dreams are made of this_

Also, iPods. A work of technological genius.

Smirking, he resumed running.

Swatting down the bullets being fired, Peter punched and kicked the agents without prejudice, giving some of them wedgies, and positioning others hit themselves (and each other).

Grabbing a riot shield from one of the agents, Peter chucked it Agatha’s floating form, letting it slowly fly towards her as he began to move ~~his~~ the family.

Grabbing Billy and Tommy first, Peter ran them out of the center of the town square, aka the kill box as Raven would call it, and to the gazebo a little further back. He returned for Wanda, bringing her to the twins. When it came time for Vision, Peter found that he honestly couldn’t lift the guy. The most he could do was shove him, but that action inadvertently began to send Vision stumbling towards the ground.

_Sweet Dreams are made of this_

Wincing, Peter looked around for a solution, grinning when he saw one. Running over to the delivery guy, Peter shoved the packages on his trolley off the ground- not before stopping at the ice cream cart and devouring a few pints of ice cream- and wheeled the trolley back to Vision. He shoved his not-brother-in-law a little further, positioning him to fall onto the trolley. With Vision secured, Peter quickly wheeled him to the gazebo, making a mental note of approval of the ADA ramp attached to the structure.

If Vision had been that heavy, Peter wouldn’t even bother with the albino Vision. Instead, he returned to the government agents, handcuffing those who were still inside their vehicles to the steering wheel. He ripped out all of the car’s batteries for good measure, too.

Finally, Peter swiped one of the agent’s caps, putting it on his own head with a grin. Satisfied with his work, he ran back to the gazebo, leaning against one of the posts and letting time resume as normal.

The bullets all fell to the ground, the riot shield traveling at over 100mph hitting Agatha and knocking out of the sky. Both her spell and White Vision’s blast struck the ground where the family once stood. As for all the SWORD agents, they wound up punching themselves and each other, flying back into a building, car, or just into the ground. Regardless, they were all on the floor, writhing in pain.

The family of four stared at the chaos in surprise, feeling the effects of motion sickness hitting them.

It was Billy who noticed him first. “Uh, Mom?” he prompted, making Wanda and the others look his way.

Wanda stepped in front of the boys protectively, Vision eyeing him warily. “You’re not Pietro,” she stated.

And that Peter didn’t know how to answer. He wasn’t _her_ Pietro, despite having the guy’s memories shoved into his brain, despite feeling some sort of connection to Wanda and the twins. He had been born Pietro Maximoff, before Mom Americanized his and his own twin’s names, but he rarely thought of himself as Pietro. He was Peter.

“Pietro Maximoff is my given name, but I go by Peter,” he answered. “Look, I know you don’t have any real reason to trust me, but I wasn’t exactly a willing participant these last few days. I got dragged from my home in a cloud of purple smoke and had that crazy lady,” he gestured towards Agatha, “in my head nonstop. I’m... I think I’m a version of your brother, just... not him, exactly. But I’m not your enemy either, Wanda.”

The answer made Wanda take a step back, pain filling her features. The boys looked at their mother with care and concern, Vision placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

There was little time for much else as both Agatha and White Vision spotted the group, heading towards them. Wanda turned to Vision, the two of them silently communicating. She looked back at Peter, and he could feel gentle probing in his mind- not at all painful like Agatha had been, but not intrusive like the Professor either.

‘ _You’ll protect them?_ ’ he heard Wanda asking, nudging an image of the boys in his mind.

His answer came with no doubt or hesitation. ‘ _With my life_ ,’ he swore.

“Boys,” Wanda began, “go with your Uncle Peter.” She sent them a reassuring smile. “Mommy and Daddy have some business we need to take care of.”

Later, when the barrier disappeared and left Westview as it originally was, Peter and the twins found Monica in the town square, along with all of the townspeople. They stared at the twins with suspicion, making the boys uncomfortable and prompting Peter to glare at the Westview citizens in return.

Wanda returned, alone, eyes rim red and downcast.

“Mom… where’s Dad?” Tommy asked.

Wanda looked at her boys sadly, shaking her head. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

* * *

The little cabin by the lake was cozy. There was plenty of land surrounding them, and not a single other soul nearby, allowing space for Peter to train Tommy with his speed and Wanda to worked with Billy on his powers. The mother and her sons mourned the loss of Vision, and Peter took it upon himself to ensure their lives were as smooth as possible.

If the boys wanted pizza for dinner, Peter would run to New York to get them the best slices he’s ever had. If Wanda started reminiscing about her and Vision’s time in Europe, Peter would make the trip to get her a coffee or a pastry from one of the shops she liked. One afternoon when Tommy was furious at Billy for something, Peter still wasn’t sure what, he took the younger speedster to a mountaintop in Canada, letting the boy scream and rage his heart out.

“You don’t have to keep doing this, you know,” Wanda said one night when Peter returned with gelato from Italy for the four of them.

“Doing what?” Peter asked, brows furrowing.

“The trips,” she explained. “The food, and souvenirs. I… I don’t want you to feel like you need _earn_ your place here. Even if we’re not actually related, you are family.”

“That’s why I do it,” Peter countered. “If giving the twins joy rides across the continent or bringing you trinkets from England puts a smile on your faces, I’m more than happy to do it.”

Wanda smiled sadly, the smile she got whenever she thought about Pietro. “Thank you, Peter,” was all she said.

Peter only smiled at her in return, his smile growing wider when the boys ran into the room, cheering over the treats their Uncle P brought them.

* * *

“I think I’m going to stick around for a while longer,” Peter said.

Wanda stared at him in surprise. “But… don’t you want to go home?”

“Do _you_ want me to go?”

“No!” Wanda exclaimed, almost surprising herself with how much she didn’t want Peter to leave. “No, I don’t,” she said more calmly. “I just… I thought you’d like to get back to your family and friends.” She toyed with her necklace. “I’m sure they’re missing you.”

Peter snorted. “Doubtful,” he said. At Wanda’s frown, he continued, “I’m serious. I can be a pain in the ass. My team isn’t the best to work with.”

He doesn’t call them his friends, has stopped trying to see them as such. Besides Ororo on occasion and Kurt, the X-Men aren’t really his friends. Scott never really forgave Peter over Alex’s death, despite Peter’s repeated explanation that Alex had already been engulfed by the explosion by the time Peter got there. Jean claimed Peter’s too-rapid thoughts gave her headaches, but there was also a level of loyalty to Scott that prevented her from trying to connect with Peter.

Hank and Raven were both so far into each other, and after Peter failed for the umpteenth time to tell Erik about their familial connection, Raven just... seemed to lose interest in Peter as a whole. It was that same connection that had Hank holding Peter at arms’ length, what with the bad blood between him and Erik.

Ororo and Kurt flitted between Hank and Raven, Scott and Jean, and Peter with a relative ease. The two of them were fun to hang out with and put up with Peter, but it still felt like it was out of a sense of obligation. To keep the team somewhat functioning.

Peter wouldn’t even get started on the Professor. Or his father who still didn’t know he was his father.

Glancing at the boys, both of whom were asleep on the couch, having fallen asleep during movie night, Peter felt a smile tug at his lips. “The X-Men don’t need me, but those kids?” he continued. “I can’t just leave them. Don’t really feel good about leaving you either.”

Wanda studied him closely, and Peter could feel her gentle brush against his mind. Not probing, just making sure Peter truly had no hesitations.

“You’re certain,” she said after a moment. It wasn’t a question.

Peter turned his gaze back to her, smiling softly. “I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! /katrinacastillo_tumblr_com  
> come say hi!


End file.
